coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Marsden
Tim Marsden was a newly-appointed salesman for the shampoo manufacturer Brotherton's. Calling on business at Audrey's, he tried his smarmy manner on with Mrs Roberts to mild success but it was Candice Stowe who really fell for his charms, even though she was on the rebound from her failed relationship with Jason Grimshaw. Prompted by Maria Sutherland, she rang the number on Tim's business card and arranged a date with him, only for him to back out at the last minute. Audrey warned Candice to be careful, well aware of Tim's type and of the opinion that he was "slimy", but the smitten young girl was putty in his hands when he appeared in the salon, giving the excuse that his mother had fallen ill and making arrangements for a date that night. However, at Tim's insistence, the date turned into a few hours in Candice's bed with no meal or night out involved. Flatmate Fiz Brown warned Candice that she was cheapening herself but the wise words fell on deaf ears. She was similarly oblivious that Tim wasn't love's young dream when he suddenly announced that he was going on a skiing holiday with a mate called Andy for a few weeks and was firm in saying that he'd told her already, calling her an airhead. Audrey muttered that she was sure he was married… Upon his return, his expected appearance was delayed with the excuse that he was fogbound at Gatwick. When he made his way to Weatherfield, he wanted to take up precisely where he had left off - in her bed, but Candice wanted more and he left, stating that he was suffering from jetlag. Candice still didn't see what was in front of her eyes, even when Maria pointed out that generally speaking people don't suffer jetlag when they've flown in from Switzerland. Candice persuaded Nick Tilsley to throw a twenty-first birthday party for girlfriend Maria and invited Tim, which Audrey took the opportunity to make it clear that if he wasn't interested in Candice, then he was to let her down gently and he responded by assuring her that he wasn't married or in any other sort of relationship. Nevertheless, after once more having his way with the young hairdresser, he again made garbled excuses and quickly left. After not putting in an appearance for several weeks, and making the excuse that he was tied up with work, Audrey made enquiries with her contacts in the business and discovered that Tim was seeing a girl in almost every salon he visited, although she chose not to tell Candice as she didn't think she'd be believed. When Tim next turned up for his "conjugal rights", Maria rifled through his pockets and found a wedding ring but when presented with this evidence, the smooth salesman span an unconvincing yarn that it was his brother's that he was taking to get extended as it was now too small for his finger. Candice fell for the tale, hook, line and sinker. She was brought back down to earth though a few days later when Tim's wife, Jemma followed him to the salon, looking for the "slut" who was chasing her husband. It was when Maria pointed out the missing wedding ring that Mrs Marsden realised it was her husband who was the chaser and she dragged him bodily out of the shop. Hard-faced as ever, he called in again thereafter and told Candice that his marriage was over and that she was the only one he ever cared for. Candice responded by emptying the contents of a bottle of conditioner over him while Maria supplemented the mixture with the contents of a dustpan full of cut hair. List of appearances 2004 *Wed 14th Apr *Mon 19th Apr (1) *Mon 19th Apr (2) *Wed 21st Apr *Mon 3rd May *Fri 7th May *Mon 17th May (1) *Mon 17th May (2) *Wed 19th May *Fri 21st May Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2004 minor characters Category:Salespeople